Cruel Fate
by Sineari
Summary: A young Dunmer child who grew up on the streets of Balmora finds herself in trouble when the Camonna Tong discovers her secret and forces her to join them. Now she is grown up and is in serious trouble when a powerful adventurer comes to destroy the organ
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Morrowind, (Though I do own a disc of the game) or Bethesda

A Cruel Fate by: Sineari

Walking down the streets of Balmora you could tell that the guards there weren't very attentive on crimes, unless you stole from a noble or killed someone. Kairet new this fact very well, she remembered it every time she stole from one of those baskets or jars that lined the streets. Of course sometimes the odd merchant or trader might see her, but she could escape them easily, thanks to her special ability. She knew that it was an ability that only one out of a million people could get, her ability was that for a short period of time she could become invisible. It was a special skill and although she could only use it once a day she enjoyed disappearing into thin air only to reappear in a completely different location. It certainly made up for her lack of skill in speechcraft, and Mercantile (allowing her to escape angry citizens).

She was currently making her way from a particularly stupid mage who had dropped all of his possessions and still did not know what had happened to his Daedric Wakizashi. Grinning mentally Kairet wondered if she should sell it or keep it for herself, it was a very well made weapon and was brand new as far as she was concerned.

Jumping down the stairs she made her way towards temple where she was currently allowed to stay. "I wonder if they'll ever find out about my little 'escapades,'" she thought, "If they do I'll be in big trouble." Unknowingly Kairet had been speaking out loud the entire time, others found this little flaw quite amusing and she had yet to discover it herself.

Unknown to her she was being followed by a shadow that was listening intently to her ramblings. "At least if I get into any sort of distress all I have to do is use my talent and disappear, I'm I can find somewhere else to go easy enough." She did not notice someone approaching her until she felt a cool, metal edge come to rest on her neck. Freezing immediately Kairet didn't dare move a muscle. "So you're the little brat that has had the entire city of Balmora in turmoil." Kairet was slightly surprised when the stranger, now confirmed to be male, told her that she had Balmora in turmoil. How could it be that a few thefts and disappearing acts could so greatly affect what happened to an entire city. Laughing the mysterious figure removed the sword so she could turn around and face him. 'This is my chance to escape!' she thought excitedly. "Don't think you can escape little thief, I'm quicker than I look, although you probably can't see me right now." 'Darn it,' she thought 'Wait, did he call me a Thief? How dare he! I am no thief, I just have a penchant for getting in and out of trouble that's all.' Glaring at him from under her white bangs Kairet hoped that something would distract him so she could disappear and make her escape. When the stranger spoke again she was forced to abandon her train of thought and pay attention. "Lucky for you I won't turn you in," Some small relief there! "But some friends of mine could make use of your peculiar talent, and so you must come with me." Much to her shock and dismay the man lunged forward and faster than her Dunmer eyes could follow he hit her over the head with the pommel of his sword effectively rendering her unconscious.

Okay! Story over please review and tell me what you think. All opinions welcome.


	2. Change of Heart

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Morrowind, (Though I do own a disc of the game) or Bethesda

A Cruel Fate by: Sineari

Kairet awoke with a splitting headache that made her feel like there was a herd of Guar trampling around inside her head. 'Where am I' she thought to herself 'and how did I get here?' Looking around at her surroundings she could see that she was lying on a dirty old blanket that was in the corner of what she assumed to be a storage room. Attempting to sit up made her head spin dizzily, but after a few moments of rest she managed to struggle to her feet. Try as she might she still had no clue where she was or how she had got there. Confusedly she turned around for a bit until she caught sight of a door, excitedly she ran (or at least tried to) towards the door. When she attempted to open it though, her hand was burned by a small ball of fire that seemingly came out of nowhere. She hissed in pain and retreated back to the corner she had been sitting in before.

A lone figure made it's way down the hallway to the storage room where the prisoner was being held. He grinned remembering that it was he who caught the 'famous' thief that managed to vanish whenever capture seemed unavoidable. Even that victory was tainted with a sense of regret, the 'great thief ' seemed better suited to the life of a rogue, from what he could tell, not the life of a thief. Dismissing that line of thought he instead turned his attention to the old wooden door that was to his right, ignoring the one on his left. Taking out the special key he inserted it into the lock and turned, the door swung open without a sound, revealing the small figure huddled in a corner clutching her hand.

Kairet looked up when she heard someone enter the room without getting any trouble at all from the cursed door. "What do you want?" She hissed angrily, she didn't care if he was the one that attacked her or not, but she was mad! Growling angrily she stepped forward slowly and said, "Let. Me. Go. NOW." Continuing her movements toward the door she didn't notice the amused look on the strange Dunmer man's face until he started to laugh, "Ha ha ha ha, what a fool! You think that my guild, the Camonna Tong, will let someone with powers like yours to escape? And serve someone else like the Thieves Guild? Or maybe work for the Fighters Guild? No, I think not you WILL serve us whether you like it or not." With the last few words his eyes narrowed and he grabbed her by the throat and threw against the wall near the stairs. Groaning in pain Kairet tried to stand, but was immediately grabbed by the arm and dragged stumbling up the stairs by the man who sounded so familiar. A cold jolt of shock went through her mind as she finally recalled how she had gotten there. She had been walking back to the Temple when a strange man had attacked her and knocked her out. 'And know I find out that he's from the Camonna Tong.' She thought, as a cold wash of dread went over her. Kairet was jerked out of her thoughts as she was thrown to the floor with a thump.

Opening her eyes slowly Kairet saw that she had been tossed to the floor in front of a strange Dunmer woman. Looking up at her face she saw with a shock that the woman looked like… her mother! Getting over the initial shock, Kairet realized with a scowl that, that woman had her Wakizashi! Growling angrily she glared at the woman with look that could scare even the most dangerous of warriors. "Give it back." The dunmer woman looked at her with a look of mock confusion on her face "Give what back? This?" She said holding up the wakizashi, "No, It's mine now, a nice prize don't you think?" As an answer Kairet just glared in return. " I don't like that look you're giving me little girl, Mesedj! Punish her." Kairet squeezed her eyes shut as she felt a stinging lash of pain whip across her back leaving a bloody trail behind it. "Good," the strange woman said, "Now listen to me Baket (servant), you are going to serve the Camonna Tong and you won't try to escape unless you want to die horribly." The woman turned her back to her and spoke "Mesedj! Take her back to her room." With that she turned and left leaving Kairet with the strange man again. "You heard Seba! Get up!" She was roughly dragged to her feet and pulled back down the hallway and stairs to the little cell-like room she was held in.

Whether it was days, weeks, or months Kairet didn't know, all she knew was that she was trapped. Trapped. That was a word she never thought she'd use when talking about herself. Mostly what she did was either stay in her cell, or she was forced to practice her stealth skills, which she did for the consequence of more torture. It had been a while since she was last allowed out of her confinement and even longer since she had seen the light of day. Sighing she turned over and stared hopelessly at the grime covered wall. She had changed a lot in the 8 months she had been there; no longer was she happy or even capable of any kind of joy at all. She had become hopeless; no matter what she did she always made a mistake and was beaten for it. Especially when she had tried to escape the burning pains on her back would last for a while. Drearily she wondered if she could ever leave this place at all.


	3. Enter a Friend

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Morrowind, (Though I do own a disc of the game) or Bethesda

A Cruel Fate by: Sineari

"Nyaah, it's not fair! Seba!" a sixteen-year-old Kairet (in the first two she was 12) whined, as she shot a nasty glare at Mesedj, who ignored her and kept walking. Seba, who had been watching the two with amusement, just smirked and said "Well, if you hadn't called him a scrib-faced mudcrab with the brain capacity of a kwama forager, you might not be hanging upside down from the roof." Kairet just grumbled and thought about how funny it would be when she killed the two of them. Mentally she grinned, as she went over the plan she had devised three years ago. First, she would act as if she was on their side. Second, she would receive training from them a) to get better, and b) to learn their strategies. After that, she would escape and then, if need be, she would find help and then return to destroy the Camonna Tong. Overall she thought, it was a pretty good plan, when you filled in the few gaps. THUMP! "Owww… that hurt." Kairet complained, after Seba had thrown a dagger to cut the rope Kairet had been tied to.

When the dark elf trio finally got to the Silt Strider (Mesedj and Kairet had slowed their progress considerably with their arguments) Kairet and Mesedj were both nursing sore arms or heads due to the fact that Seba, who had eventually gotten very mad and whacked them both over the head, and glaring at each other. While Seba ignored them and arranged for transportation to Seyda Neen, a few passers-by stared in surprise and interest until they received a few threatening looks from the two injured dunmer. Seba who had apparently finished with her arrangements told them to hurry up and get on so they wouldn't be there all day. They all got on and were soon on their way to the small village. Immediately upon arrival the group split up to find places to stay. Kairet poked around the huts a bit, then decided to take a walk along the shore. It was quiet and very different from her home in Balmora, the view was nice too, there was nothing like the view of the ocean in Balmora. She leaned against the stone wall nearby and closed her eyes, it was not often she got away from her 'friends' Mesedj and Seba, she could get used to the peace. 'Ehh, what's that?' she thought as she heard the sound of water splashing against wood and some kind of heavy fabric flapping. Kairet opened her eyes to see a big ship coming into land at the dock to her right. She watched with interest as it stopped and a brown haired imperial soldier went down the ladder to the hold and came back up a while later followed by a…. a dunmer prisoner? 'What is that about? Poor guy' she thought as she observed the prisoner getting off the ship and walking onto the dock only to forced to follow yet another imperial guard. She stayed there until they had entered the building then hurried back into the main housing area.

"A dunmer prisoner on an imperial ship, you say? Well nothing that interesting, why are you telling me this?" Seba said in a bored tone of voice, as she swirled her drink around in the wooden cup she was holding. Kairet just stood there ignoring the grin that Mesedj gave her, clearly stating what a moron he thought she was. "Well, I thought you might be interested but, as you are not I'll go back to gathering information." With that Kairet turned on her heel and left the room.

When she was outside she fumed angrily, they always ignored her! So why did they keep her around? Kairet sighed, the latter question was rhetorical, and she was Seba's slave because of her talent, which was the only reason anyone talked to her. As she made her way through the village, weaving through the small groups of people Kairet didn't notice she was on a collision course until she ran into someone. BANG! Kairet and the other dunmer that she had run into fell backwards and groaned rubbing their heads, they stood and looked at each other, the man Kairet had knocked into was the prisoner she had seen earlier! Cautiously she held out her hand and said, "I apologize, and I wasn't looking where I was going. Sorry for running into you." He nodded and shook her hand, "It's alright, I don't think I knew where I was going either." He told her, he then smiled and said, "I guess I should introduce myself, my name is Bakari, I just arrived here from Mournhold." 'Ahh, so that's where he came from,' thought Kairet, 'I guess he just got released as well.' Out loud she said, "Yes I saw the ship you were on earlier. My name is Kairet, and I don't live here I'm from Balmora, that's north from here." It was the truth and she didn't need to tell him whom she worked for anyways. Nodding he seemed to think for a moment then "Yes, I think I've heard of it before, from my fellow prisoners, that is." He said that with a look of mock seriousness so funny that Kairet couldn't help but laugh. He was funny, she thought and easy enough to get along with also. "I don't see what's so funny," he said, "Do I have something on my face?" he asked her with an exaggerated look of confusion on his face. "No, no, it's just that the way you said it was hilarious, and the people I work for don't really have a sense of humor at all." She told him. They stopped talking for a moment appeared to be thinking about something important, she watched him as she waited for him to speak up again. 'Hmmm, for a dunmer he's kind of cute. Wait! Where did that thought come from? Bad mind bad!' she thought to herself, she mentally sighed and thought 'Well, even though I do NOT like him, I will admit that he is different looking from the other guys here. After all, not many guys like to grow their hair long, and their hair is usually really dirty, you can actually tell his hair is white, like mine.' _'He's probably also around your age'_ a strange voice in her head told her. While Kairet was wondering where these weird thoughts were coming from Bakari seemed to have finished thinking, "Do you know where a man named Caius Cosades lives? I was told that his home is somewhere in Balmora." Startled out of her thoughts by Bakari's question Kairet took a moment to remember what he had said. "Caius Cosades? I think I know where he lives." She told him, the old guy lived on the east side of the river and was in a group called the Night Blades, though she didn't say anything about that. Speaking up quickly before Bakari could respond, Kairet said " My employer could probably help you more, if you wish I can take you to her." It was an idea that had just popped out of her head, and maybe Bakari would be able to help her get rid of Seba and Mesedj. Bakari just nodded after a moment and said, "Lead the way."

Sineari: Na ha! This should be interesting! By the way it has been 4 years since the previous chapters because I was too lazy to write all that down. How do you like the idea of the new character Bakari? I guess he'd be like the character someone would play in the game. Please review and tell me what you think. (I took a long time adding another chapter because I didn't know what to put in it next.)


	4. The First Meeting

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Morrowind, (Though I do own a disc of the game) or Bethesda

A Cruel Fate by: Sineari

Rubbing her head slightly as she walked up the steps, Kairet muttered about stupid store signs and turned her head to glare back at Bakari as he followed her. The look on his face was a normal one, but she just knew that he was laughing at her. It was a conspiracy, the young dunmer decided, he had plotted this with that stupid sign and the whole released prisoner bit was just a ruse to gain her trust, he had been against her all along! Shaking her head again, the teenaged elf opened the door to her right and waited for her companion to enter before her. Walking in behind him, she was amused to see him gawk and goggle at the different wares of the trade house. Compared to some of the shops that she had seen since 'joining' the Camonna Tong, it was pretty boring. She did have to admit herself though, that for a small town store, it was doing pretty good, probably because it was the only one around for quite a while unless one decided to make the trek to Pelagiad, which was to the north. Shaking her head and smiling slightly, she called him over and told him that he could look later, they had to meet somebody who didn't like to be kept waiting.

Again as they walked up the stairs, the red-eyed elf girl turned her mind to thinking. It was risky bringing him to meet these people, Mesedj wasn't so bad but, Seba on the other hand, she was one of the most dangerous people that Kairet had ever met, monster or not. Sighing slightly, she reminded herself that this stranger was potentially the ticket to her freedom, without his help, her plan would be crushed and she would be beaten badly for ever coming up with it. The walk up to the second, or was it third, floor was much quicker than the one they had taken to the entrance of the building itself. As they reached the top, her new 'friend', if he could be called that, looked around at the wide variety of people. From this, she guessed that either he hadn't seen so many different people before, or he just wasn't as social as she thought. Shaking her head and resisting the urge to smile, as she had just spotted Seba and didn't want to warrant any unwanted attention, the now scowling dunmer motioned to her friend and made her way to the table at which her master sat.

(Change P.O.V.)

Red eyes watched quietly as the young female dark elf slipped quietly past one of the tables and sat down at another that already seated two older dunmer. They greeted her with looks of distaste and harsh sounding words, they did not seem happy to see her. However, their manner greatly changed as soon as their eyes landed on the watcher who had followed the white haired girl to the table. The older male's eyes narrowed and he turned to the girl and exchanged words at an angry whisper. The older female on the other hand smiled, a strange one that did not seem to bode well for the watcher, and motioned for him to sit down. He did so and was not surprised when the two whisperers stopped immediately and watched to see what would happen next. Taking a deep breath, the one who was obviously the stranger looked at the younger female dunmer who in turn watched him and waited for him to say something to her superiors. Looking back at the older woman, completely ignoring the man, the longhaired male spoke out, "Greetings, my name is Bakari."

(Change P.O.V.)

"Greetings, my name is Bakari." That is what Kairet heard when her new acquaintance spoke out. She let out a breath that she had been holding in. For a moment, when he looked at her, she had feared that he would say something to her and would anger Seba or cause Mesedj to do something stupid. Not that Mesedj didn't already do dumb things but, he might have tried to attack or something like that. Watching carefully as Seba's smile widened fractionally and she returned the greeting, Kairet mentally worried that perhaps the older woman had recognized the boy or was coming up with some sort of twisted plan that included him in it. Forcing her face to assume a much-practiced look of neutrality, the white haired teen put her hands on the table and said, "He says he's looking for a man in Balmora, and I thought perhaps we could bring him with us when we return and help find his way around the city so he doesn't get lost so easily." Pausing a moment to take in the heated glare of Mesedj, the quirked eyebrow of Seba, and the curious look that Bakari was giving her, Kairet then continued, "He tells me that he came recently from the capitol, I assumed that in return for our help he might be able to give us a bit of news that is quite rare in our province." Closing her mouth she looked once around the table before settling her eyes on her temporary master, Seba looked thoughtful, with luck this meant that she would consider the idea and maybe even accept it. She told herself that it was because she would finally have a chance at freedom but, the annoying voice in her head that had been silent since after she met him spoke up again telling her that it was because as a person she was quite alone and wanted a friend, she chose to believe the latter one.

(Neutral P.O.V.)

The four dunmer sat for a while before the eldest one, a female named Seba, spoke up, "This idea is most interesting, I believe that we just might be able to help you, Bakari." The youngest male smiled, he had been hoping to find someone who would be able to help him, coming to a new place wasn't very easy and he didn't that the local people would be quite as friendly as the ones here, it was a pleasant surprise. The one elf though, didn't seem too happy with him, and Bakari was curious as to why. The elf himself, an older male, merely held his scowl for a few more moments before turning to the older female and said, "Seba, since our young 'friend' here," The word was clearly said with distaste, "Has the knowledge that we came here to seek, why do we not leave now?" _So we can get rid of him as soon as possible._ Those words were unsaid but both he and the two women dunmer beside him knew what he had been about to say. The younger one scowled and resisted the urge to spit out some sort of nasty saying, while the older one looked calmly at him and said, "Soon perhaps Mesedj but first, we must introduce ourselves to our new young 'friend'." For the last part she said it in a mocking tone of voice, mimicking the words he had used earlier. She had much more patience than her associates and used it far better than they did, or so she thought. Placing a fake smile on her face, the dunmer woman said in a friendly voice, "Well Bakari, my name is Seba and the scowling man you see to my right is called Mesedj. I assume that you already know Kairet, so why don't we get going now? My friends and I were only planning on staying for a short while anyways but if you would like to purchase some equipment we could wait a while." Frowning in thought, the plainly dressed male dunmer paused a moment or two before saying slowly, "If it doesn't bother you, your friends and yourself could go ahead while I purchase some equipment from the man down stairs, I promise to be quick and catch up to you as soon as possible but, it seems that having you wait around for me isn't very polite." He gave a small smile as if to prove his statement true and fell quiet. Putting a thoughtful look on her face, the one called Seba turned and looked at her two 'friends'. Mesedj didn't seem too happy about bringing the brat with them but didn't seem to have a problem with this plan. Kairet's face was, as usual when doing business, completely neutral, she noticed Seba watching her questioningly and nodded slightly. Smiling, the older woman turned to the young man facing her and said, "Then that is what we shall do serjo, we'll be waiting for you by the Silt Strider north east of here." Standing quietly and motioning for the others to do the same, Seba nodded once to the white haired male and walked swiftly towards the stairs. Mesedj followed soon after, leaving a glare at the young one Bakari and Kairet went with him, leaving only a quick glance before exiting the room.

Tapping her foot slightly, Kairet glanced towards the small town again. Bakari was taking a bit longer than expected and the three members of the Camonna Tong were getting restless. Mesedj glared pointedly at the former thief and thought of starting an argument, however when Seba sent him one of her 'looks' he quieted down and turned to fussing with the bags they had brought. When Seba got angry, usually someone around her would feel it, and one could only hope that it wasn't them. Growling slightly, Seba turned and walked quickly over to the youngest of the three. As she approached, Kairet turned and cautiously stepped backwards, the look on her master's face was one that indicated that if something didn't happen soon, there'd be one heck of a price to pay. Averting her gaze nervously, the teenaged dunmer stood and waited for the verbal torrent she was sure to receive. After a few moments of silence, she looked up and was shocked to see a look of surprise on the leader's face. Mesedj seemed equally as surprised and then they both turned to see what on earth the red haired Camonna Tong leader was looking at. They turned, and were struck again with shock and confusion. It was Bakari…. And if it wasn't for his long, almost feminine hair, they wouldn't be able to recognize him. He now was outfitted in various pieces of armor, had different clothes on, AND he also had a fairly good quality sword strapped to his side. Almost simultaneously the three shook their heads and turned to watch as he climbed the steps to approach them. Smiling nervously, he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said, "I didn't over do it, did I? I thought that maybe since I'm probably going to be traveling a lot I should get the proper equipment…" He trailed of as he noticed that none of them were speaking. A minute or so past till one of the, Kairet actually, spoke up. "How is it that your were able to buy all that? The imperial's aren't exactly known for their generosity, much less generosity to prisoners." Blinking in surprise at the question, Mesedj, Seba and Bakari looked at her before the long haired male gave a nervous laugh and replied hesitantly, "Well actually before I left the office I noticed that a bunch of stuff was there and I um, took it and sold it at the trade house after you guys left… I managed to get some stuff with that and what I was given but the rest of the money was from stuff I found in that cave over there." He turned and pointed a bit behind them and to the left, "I saw it on my way here and went in to take a look… I thought that the people inside were practicers of evil magic and I well, killed them… Turns out they were only smugglers, pretty dumb huh?" Laughing slightly again at the last part, he raised his hand to sheepishly rub the back of his head again as Seba's, Mesedj's and Kairet's jaws dropped and they simultaneously swore. The same thought was on their minds. Great, now we have to deal with a Witchhunter!

Sineari: Sorry about another, much longer this time, wait. I got so caught up in other things like school and other issues that I forgot to post the third chapter of my story. This time, I actually will try to get up the fourth chapter soon after this one and hopefully have a little more progress in it than this.


	5. Air Head

Disclaimer: I am not the owner of Morrowind, (Though I do own a disc of the game) or Bethesda

A Cruel Fate by: Sineari

Baket - Servant

If Seba didn't know any better, she would have sworn that the newcomer in her group, the former dunmer prisoner Bakari, had done something to make her two subordinates argue amongst themselves. However, since it was a normal happening for the two to disagree on some stupid point of conversation, she didn't much bother with them and leaned back against the silt strider's inner side and closed her eyes, ignoring them completely. Mesedj and Kairet, her two followers, they were standing up yelling at the top of their lungs presumably trying to kill each other… no danger of that actually happening because the loser would be the lucky one not having to face the almighty wrath of the great and dangerous leader of the Camonna Tong. Neither of them were quite _that_ suicidal. Then the poor newcomer, the one most unused to this turmoil, the driver having met up with the trio from Balmora before, was sitting to the side of everything confused and just a bit afraid, though why he of all people would be doing something that _sane_ dunmer do is beyond any of us.

(Change P.O.V.)

"YOU LOUSY JERK! THAT WAS MY BEST PAIR OF GLOVES!" The youngest of the group of dunmer, yelled angrily as she yanked on a short piece of grayish hair not belonging to herself. The owner of said hair hissed angrily and yelled back, "IT'S NOT LIKE YOU USE THEM MUCH YOU STUPID BAKET!" Mesedj was probably the second oldest out of the three Camonna Tong members, and probably the one with the most physical strength… a trait which he used now to try and put Kairet into a headlock, which she made harder by pulling on his hair again. As the two rivals fought it out, yet again, Bakari, the slightly effeminate Witch Hunter, looked back and forth worriedly. "It's not much of a big deal! You really need to calm down!" Bakari was on the verge of pulling his pulling out all his hair from frustration and worry. This was bad! Couldn't they see that? They shouldn't be fighting at all! Standing up, the young dunmer decided to _try_ to stop this arguing. Take note of the word _try_. His attempt, needless to say, did not go well. Kairet and Mesedj, still fighting didn't notice him until it was too late and he, well, he didn't see the foot sticking conveniently out into his path until _after_ he tripped and slammed into the other dunmer. Meanwhile, the driver just looked back at the group momentarily and said, "We're here."

'It's not too bad, once you get used to it of course… their attitude I mean, they all seem to be quite nice.' Bakari thought as he carefully followed the directions towards the inn, that given to him by his new group of 'friends', Seba, Kairet and Mesedj. 'Seba doesn't seem to smile a lot, but maybe that's because she's too busy?' The dunmer frowned and put a hand on his chin as he walked, 'Mesedj is a little frightening though, he doesn't seem to like, well anybody! Maybe he's a cannibal…' A shudder. 'He seems to be the weirdest out of the three of them, and I really wonder why he and Kairet were fighting so much? Maybe he forgot to give her a birthday present once? Hmm…' His thoughts were interrupted as he looked up to find himself in front of a simple brown door on the right side of what he assumed to be the inn he'd been told about. Well, there was no use sitting and waiting outside if he was to get anything useful done, so he opened the door and stepped inside. If only he'd known what awaited him there, he might have been spared the incredible torment…

Sineari: Ah, late again… and it's short! Thank you to those who actually bother to hang on and still read these things, I'll try to make up for the time in the next one by moving things along a little quicker. (Which _will_ happen, I think.)


End file.
